<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scream Hole Archives by The_Scream_Hole_Archives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510359">The Scream Hole Archives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scream_Hole_Archives/pseuds/The_Scream_Hole_Archives'>The_Scream_Hole_Archives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dedicated Scream Hole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scream_Hole_Archives/pseuds/The_Scream_Hole_Archives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to The Scream Hole Archives!</p><p> </p><p>If you are reading this it means that the Bright Sessions fan discord server has been deleted. But fear not! We managed to convert most of the text channels to HTML documents and save all the messages. Ao3 uses HTML to format it's fics so the files could easily be uploaded here and read by everyone!</p><p>If you wish to search for a certain message or conversation you will have to use your browser's search function which can be opened by pressing crtl+f. It is also possible to search for specific words on mobile, however, it will vary from phone to phone and browser to browser.</p><p> </p><p>-The Scream Hole Admin Crew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>13. #a-neon-darkness (finished)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>a-neon-darkness</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:39 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:39 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
              
              
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bastard</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">@ Damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:41 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok so like I’ve shared the theory before but since there’s a channel for the novel now, and also new people in the server:</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that underground faction that took Alex was most likely in LA, if that’s where he and Dr. Sharpe came from. if Damien is in LA, and there’s an underground faction of the AM looking for powerful atypicals, then that could mean the underground faction becomes relevant in this novel</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:42 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">   </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:43 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>also</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Alex was taken in at 19, and we know now that he’s in his late 20s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so is Damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the timeline matches up between the two of them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien would be in his late teens around the same time as Alex; he’d also be in LA at around the same time that Alex is taken</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 01:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ooooooooh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 05:35 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sooooooo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien/Alex?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 07:26 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Wooooooo!! Damilex</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 08:01 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Iron</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 02:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>rolls eyes</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 02:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">why</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 02:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">?????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 02:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">????????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 03:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You mean like this?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/668239117854965770/wiggly-eye-dice-tutorial.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 03:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good addition</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 03:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 06:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 06:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">when was the title released??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 06:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">on goodreads</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and not officially</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 06:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’ll change the channel name if it turns out that’s not the actual title but like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">we <em>have</em> a channel now so ayy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">alright-</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Honestly i love this title It's so Damian</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Jan-20 08:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/670843024582115328/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Jan-20 08:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">JFKSKALA</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Jan-20 08:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YUP</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 11:56 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yep</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">RexAraneo</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 12:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">wait whats this???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 12:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Seems to be the title of the Damian book</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 12:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 12:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It was released unofficially on Goodreads</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Nothings been officially announced yet tho</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We just saw there's a possible title and decided that it is, in fact, time to scream</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:01 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah I’m gonna change the channel name if the title changes but I figured this is the closest we’ve got to a title for now so I made the channel</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:01 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Gotta have a place to scream though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">A neon darkness is such a Damian phrase I'll be disappointed if it changed</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Dedicated scream hole</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Time for a garbage man but as a youth</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">RexAraneo</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">theres a damien book???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">There will be!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">RexAraneo</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">bro ive been so out of the loop</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Supposedly it’s coming out this year but we don’t have a date yet</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">(Tho I suspect it’ll be coming in the next month or so bc that’s when the TIN announcement came)</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">There's also a rose book in the far future</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">eventually</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also Damian book is happening in LA</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">With a 19 y/o garbage child</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">RexAraneo</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <s>hrmmm it might actually not be coming out this year, I may have just assumed that</s>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It’s about Damien as a 19 year old in LA</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">RexAraneo</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ohhhhhhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">OP WHAT DOES THIS MEAN</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/671100331446370304/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I have no clue what the asker is referring to</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/01/exclusive-tor-teen-acquires-the-bright-sessions-tr.html">https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/01/exclusive-tor-teen-acquires-the-bright-sessions-tr.html</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/01/exclusive-tor-teen-acquires-the-bright-sessions-tr.html">
                      <span class="markdown">Exclusive: Tor Teen Acquires The Bright Sessions Trilogy by Lauren...</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Therapy is in session, and we couldn't be more excited. Lauren Shippen will adapt The Bright Sessions, her science fiction podcast about supernatural patients in counseling, into a book series.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://cdn.pastemagazine.com/www/articles/1brightsessionsmain-min.png">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">A link to the announcement article tho</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i know what op is referring to</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">episode 48</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gonna find the quote</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it's this</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/671101268093042707/Screen_Shot_2020-01-26_at_3.16.41_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ooooo good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">TIN was announced on 2/28 but it was already up for preorder on B&amp;N soooo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Idk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>maybe</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><em>maybe</em> it’ll come out February 2021</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think about that line. so often</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I hate Damien but like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I have a lot of feelings</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Same</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bitchboy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hdjskskj</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">accurate</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">can that be the on the back cover</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">just</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">bitchboy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that's it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">replace all instances of damien's name on the back and the inside flap with "bitchboy"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">apsjdkak</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">As the book progresses, Damien's name gets replaced with progressively worse insults</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Feb-20 12:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It ends with his name just being Cunt</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674711671586947102/Screenshot_20200205-152302.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674711672006508597/Screenshot_20200205-152306.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Okay I'm officially predicting that the book ends with him changing his name</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh it has to</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">like, last line, someone's gonna ask his name and he's gonna say "damien"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">either that or the people he gets involved with pick damien for him or he changes it to fit in better</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">or he like takes someone else's name</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 12:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he's a fey</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">cerys</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 01:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">IM SO EXCITED</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 01:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">SAME</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">cerys</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 01:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">if i dont get at least one (1) heathers type scene w damien drinking slushies and being depressed at a 7/11 i dont want it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 01:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=21">https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=21</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/torteen">Tor Teen (@torteen)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">We have a name!!! #TheBrightSessions book 2 will be called #ANeonDarkness and is coming out on September 29th THIS YEAR!!! (We're not yelling in the office YOU'RE yelling in the office!!!) You can pre-order here: <a href="https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb">https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb</a> <a href="https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3">https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3</a></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AHHHH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I know we’re already talking about it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But here’s the tweet</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 01:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEAH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk if that picture's gonna be on the cover but I love it. it fits</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 02:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">im ecstatic for this book help-</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">someone remind me to make a shitty mockup of the cover when I get home w/ that one tweet Lauren made a while back</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Sarah</span> <span class="chatlog__bot-tag">BOT</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"> | <strong>SilenceKnight leveled up!</strong></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674756320121061398/levelUp.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><span class="mention">@retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> when do you get home?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">In about 20 minutes or so. Remind me at the top of the hour?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Okay cool, yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hey <span class="mention">@retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> do the cover thing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">Thank youuu</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">np</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m presently trying to convince my computer to let me close tabs so I can have the browser and photoshop open at the same time so I can grab images :/</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">tada!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674776739347562538/a_neon_darkness_cover.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hgfjhggk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It's perfect I love it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">thank u</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">should i tweet it?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">pls do</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 04:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/katiebug28/status/1225219330314399744?s=20">https://twitter.com/katiebug28/status/1225219330314399744?s=20</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/katiebug28">✨Jack O'Neill Studentman✨ (@katiebug28)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">I'm a little sad the title of #ANeonDarkness isn't actually LIT, but I made a <em>beautiful</em> fake cover anyways. @laurenshippen @brightpodcast</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-image-container">
              <p>
                <a class="chatlog__embed-image-link" href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQDaehmUcAAvt5-.jpg:large">  </a>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">dshgkjdf they retweeted the cover</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Briggon liked it too</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">g o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We should make a bingo card for the book</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">theory #1: that underground faction that kidnapped alex will be relevant</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien tries to get drunk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Someone calls him Bob</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Changing his name is sort of an obvious one, but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Or Rob</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">robbie</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bobert Goram</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">"dumb nicknames for robert"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">"You know the last time I was happy to see someone? I think I was 19"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">if the novel is mostly damien at 18</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">then Damien Has A Birthday</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">a romance goes sour</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the person damien was happy to see was alex maybe </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">man wouldn't that be wack though, if alex and mark both knew damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oliver's like "damn dude #cantrelate"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 07:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ajckslanf what if he makes all these jokes about how he’s the only one who doesn’t know Damien but then he sees a picture of him and is like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>Oh shit I do know him, I gave him my car once and I have <strong>no idea</strong> why</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 07:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">"oh nvm wadsworth made him try his ability out on me because i guess his brain got fucked up or something"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 07:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bobert goram made me laugh louder than it had the right</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 01:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Are we on this? <em>Are we all on this???</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/674913802583801866/Screenshot_2020-02-06-11-45-05-830_com.instagram.android.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 01:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah we were talking abt the release date earlier</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 01:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I miss things I'm sorry</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I just made sure we are all collectively aware</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 02:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEAH!!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">EDGY RAT MAN TIME!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 01:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEEE</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">cryinn (a comet)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 09:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i just found out about this title and i’m sorry but i haven’t stopped laughing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">there are tears forming</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 09:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it’s so edgy. it’s perfect</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">peak damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Feb-20 09:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It's yhe most Damian title one could choose</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 10:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=09">https://twitter.com/torteen/status/1225153832663027712?s=09</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/torteen">Tor Teen (@torteen)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">We have a name!!! #TheBrightSessions book 2 will be called #ANeonDarkness and is coming out on September 29th THIS YEAR!!! (We're not yelling in the office YOU'RE yelling in the office!!!) You can pre-order here: <a href="https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb">https://t.co/RqWyZYcOrb</a> <a href="https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3">https://t.co/olz3uxrIR3</a></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">do...do we tell them we've known for weeks</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 10:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">asdfghjk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 10:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/675412344255545391/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/675412382398414864/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 11:08 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gkfjdjsj</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 11:30 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">The senior publicist at Tor liked my cover tweet???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 11:30 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">omg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 02:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahahhshshshshhshs GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:08 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes good now I can hype the book up</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">At work I mean</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yesss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">g o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yell abt rat bastard man</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bring the word of the trashman to the people</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:10 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Me: Sophia order this Her: It’s not out for- Me: ORDER THIS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 02:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">If If Alex might be in neon darkness Sharp might be in it too </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">At least at the end</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 02:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 02:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oof</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 02:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">God I hope so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Feb-20 06:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok but Lauren’s tweets are making me even more certain than underground faction will play a role of some sort</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Feb-20 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I hope it does</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Feb-20 06:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">p l e a s e</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Feb-20 06:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">damien crimes! damien crimes!! damien crimes!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GUYS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GUYSGUYSGUYS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/683847565623820384/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the atypical artists newsletter had a fucking summary in it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>i think we’re getting the underground faction</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">                   </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AAAAAAAAAA</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Omgggg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Alex Chen</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Holy shit</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I NEED TO TWEET ABOUT THIS I NEED LAUREN TO KNOW WE CALLED IT</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I was hype already but that summary <em>aaaaaaa</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Try to find the earliest time someone mentioned it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">                                                      </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I didn’t find that but I got close</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">The top of the channel has stuff from like mid-January so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/marcus_emdanat/status/1234290292880236544?s=21">https://twitter.com/marcus_emdanat/status/1234290292880236544?s=21</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/marcus_emdanat">Marcus Emdanat (@marcus_emdanat)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">I feel like the timestamp on these messages from the discord should be noted in light of the @atypicalartists newsletter obviously we still might not have gotten everything right here, but I got excited when I saw stuff abt a group of atypicals  @laurenshippen</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-image-container">
              <p>
                <a class="chatlog__embed-image-link" href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLGXsAQH59I.jpg:large">  </a>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-image-container">
              <p>
                <a class="chatlog__embed-image-link" href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLfWoAAWgMV.jpg:large">  </a>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-image-container">
              <p>
                <a class="chatlog__embed-image-link" href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESEUeLnX0AE3vRV.jpg:large">  </a>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Do we have bingo yet?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk if we have enough info for a bingo card yet</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">or enough wild speculation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">S o o n</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">we mostly just have the one theory</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I stg if I got this shit right based off nothing but the fact that Damien and Alex would be the same age and in LA at the same time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i thought y'all knew????????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">knew what</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">about the faction stuff???????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">no that was all speculation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">How long have <em>you</em> known?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah wait</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">did <em>you</em> know???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>are you secretly lauren</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <strong>found her</strong>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>reveal yourself, secret lauren</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Since the announcement came out???</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Unless it’s new??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that email is new</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Gotcha</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i couldve sworn ive seen the book description before?????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean we pretty much figured it out in this server so that could’ve been it, if nothing else</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">unless its been updated since they announced the title, i probably read it in the book description from the publisher (linked in a tweet on 2/14)</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">huh ok</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">somehow I don’t think I saw that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ALEX!!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Produce flames without flint though is uh....</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Telling</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>I’m just saying</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">maybe there was a <em>reason</em> we didn’t get a ton of Alex and Dr. Sharpe backstory </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 05:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Wait......</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Wait......</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">What if......</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien/Alex</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok listen though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that one damien line abt the last time he was happy to see someone</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">what if that was alex</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I really think it might be</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEAH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We need to make a bingo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><em>listen</em> all i need if this is the case is a fic where mark learns that alex knew damien dshjkfh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">like what a fucking wild coincidence that'd be</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshgsgsgsv yesss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I wonder if Dr. Sharpe has ever met him</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm trying to imagine what that would be like because Dr. Sharpe being bossed around by anyone seems impossible</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I know you can't just will your way past Damien's ability (unless you're an empath and he threatens your boyfriend I guess)</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but if anyone could, it'd be Dr. Sharpe I think</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 06:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien is just too scared to even try with her lol</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 08:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HOLY <em><strong>S H I T</strong></em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 08:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YUP</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i stg if i got this right</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i mean even if the book preview had a summary i was still theorizing before that book preview was posted anywhere</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 09:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">LAUREN REPLIED</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 09:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YUP</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 09:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I SAW</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 09:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668026659861037057/683914546351570955/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 09:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y’know what</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">now I’m dying @ the implication that Lauren is secretly a) in this server with b) the nickname “retconning Caleb’s dick” and c) actively posting secret fanfic of her own series</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hfskajhdf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">d) has posted several photos of herself with some rando claiming to be said rando</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">lgjfhddk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">shes hired freelancers to take pics for TCT, who's to say she hasnt hired someone to be her face on this server</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">e) made a fuck compilation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:19 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hmmmmmm I smell a conspiracy theory </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hhshshhsvs ok but she would</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">owen (not green)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 10:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">alsjsks</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 05:49 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Countertheory: Katie is secretly Briggon</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Fuck compilation seems on-brand for him</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 05:54 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">  </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 08:08 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s a good theory</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 08:12 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh shit</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 09:31 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">we're onto you</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">I 💖 my dead timetraveling wife</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 05:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">honestly if you aren't secretly writing fanfic for your own fiction podcast, what's the point of having one????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">/definitely has not posted fanfic for Oakpodcast, why would you even ask that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Mar-20 05:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Exactly!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 293 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>22. #damien-mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>damien-mark</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Lace</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Nice and comfy uwu</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">commie bastard</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mark: i am the proud owner of 3.5 iq points damien: not for long mark: please its all i have</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hdgsgssg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Sep-19 09:14 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">A-</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Am i alone here?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 06:34 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">there was a new Mark/Damien fic posted on ao3</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also the title is lyrics from a song on my Damien playlist so I’m </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 06:51 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ooof the warnings have me on edge tho</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 06:58 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i didn’t see anything in the first chapter so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 07:02 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yea i just read it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">its good so far</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Iron</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Sep-19 06:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I don't know how to feel about this shipping channel </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">22-Sep-19 01:11 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean. It is one of the more common ships in the fandom</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Sep-19 06:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/628048002388328499/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 04:00 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=7N1SBljJRnaTLh9Ht-u2Gg">https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=7N1SBljJRnaTLh9Ht-u2Gg</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=7N1SBljJRnaTLh9Ht-u2Gg">
                      <span class="markdown">maybe, i'm afraid</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">maybe, i'm afraid, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 12:52 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/635747341789298698/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 09:57 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i low-key feel shitty for shipping this but i cant help it aaa</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">rose</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 10:00 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i mean i don't think they should ever be in a relationship but the dynamic is really fascinating imo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 10:03 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Lace</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Same here tbh it’s just idk like the dynamic and hope for growth and healing is v appealing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Characterizations would have to be semi non canonical for this to even be remotely healthy but mmmm</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">rose</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">tbh for me it's like... the exact opposite</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">not that ur not valid of course but I mean</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm all for character redemption arcs, but there's also something weirdly pleasing to me about having a character who doesn't get that? I think it's really interesting that by the end of TBS, damien is this really well developed character I couldn't help but pity, and at the same time he's just an asshole</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and he's sorry but he hasn't changed</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk, there's something I really like about the story line of letting go of past trauma without forgiving the person who caused it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Lace</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">No I get that, like I said the way I ship them requires non canonical healing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And i loved the way Damien himself was handled like the story felt like a good place to end it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yessss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">my feelings of it as a ship are "in 99.999% of cases, i dont like it, but if someone wrote a really good fic, i'd read it"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Lace</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <s>I have a bad habit of liking shitty ships, it’s the Bad Role Models in my life</s>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I just romanticize the idea of redemption I think?? But idk yeah like that’s my take on this ship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I like them if there’s some Artistic Liberties taken on Damien’s character</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Nov-19 01:42 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">..........<em>holy shit numb by linkin park is a mark/damien song</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/641935576513118209/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/641935638479765515/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hhhh?????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 06:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damnnnn</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/659950175250284557/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 06:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok mark being called "practical and down-to-earth" is perhaps the funniest thing actually</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 06:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I just really like the “they can move mountains - if they can coordinate their efforts”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:31 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I am bringing this channel to life again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Because I am Here for Sads and Angst</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’ll never pretend this ship is Healthy, but I also don’t really care, I’m enthralled</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">My main fandom for years was Enjolras/Grantaire, the healthiness of the relationship really didn’t play a part for a long time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:38 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm sorry ExR is wonderful and honestly I see some parallels A little</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:41 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ExR IS wonderful</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And I deal typically in modern aus where they can get to a healthy place</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:42 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Same</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:43 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But anyway. Damien/Mark is so fascinating because of the power imbalances?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:43 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damian and mark is them if enjolras was more aggressive and R was more of a dick</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 10:43 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And I just. Damien sans powers</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s the only time they’re ever even on slightly equal standing but it’s not even that equal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And id just love to read a fic where somehow they manage to find an equal standing and go from there</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Iron</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 11:08 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ehhhhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">honestly if someone’s able to find a way to write a good Mark/Damien fic with a) genuine romance that b) doesn’t ignore all the bad that Damien has done and c) actually bothers to talk through those power dynamics and d) doesn’t vilify or shove Sam or Joan or anyone else to the side because they “get in the way” of the ship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that’s the dream right there</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i haven’t seen anyone do that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah exactly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like. I refuse to have Joan and Sam vilified in this</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And I refuse to let Damien off the hook</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You're asking for too much i think That's too good to happen</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I don’t even need them to have a <em>relationship</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I just want a fic acknowledging that shit was fucked up and they were fucked up and maybe in another world, they could have been something</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But that time is passed now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">there was a fic that I saw recently that seemed okay, like, he ran into Damien a year later or smth and Damien had changed and I was like “maybe this is it” but then Mark started talking abt Sam and Joan going back to the evil terrible am so he hates them now and I like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he. has never seemed angry about that in canon</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEP I saw that fic</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh with the kid</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yup</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah, saw it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And I stopped at that point</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">same</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I read the whole thing, it was... Okay?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark being angry at Joan for things? Sure. He’s got the right to be angry and frustrated.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s part of why he goes on his groupie road trip</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but like if anything he’s seemed happy that Sam and Joan are at the AM trying to make things better</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But he knows his sister isn’t evil</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He just can’t bring himself to be near the am and that’s fair</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he still doesn’t like the AM but like he wants other atypicals to get the help they need and this is a good way to do that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Exactly re: happy for them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">changing the structure from inside</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I honestly think Sam would want to help Damien regain his powers if he went to therapy and became less of a jerk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">She doesn’t have to like him to want him to be ok</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and like he still genuinely loves Joan and Sam and every single other one of his friends and it’s not fair to any of them to shove them aside so he can be with Damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">She doesn’t even have to trust him.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But I wouldn’t be shocked if Sam was the one, many years down the line, to be like “.... yeah ok Damien we might be able to help you but you have to actually put the work in this time”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean if Damien ever got his ability back I’d imagine the damage would make his control shaky at <em>best</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he’d need help</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Exactly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also like throughout the whole fic it was like "they made decisions for me and i want to make my own" like,,, i get where you're coming from but,,, it's not like he didn't make any choices there, he knew what's happening</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and the Boston AM would be the only place where he’d actually get help instead of a set of scrubs and a fuckton of experiments</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also, going to <em>Damien</em> to make your own choices is</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">A sketchy decision at best</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yup</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Anyway. I love fucked up ships. They’re fascinating on a certain level</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I don’t expect romance from them, I barely expect respect</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But two fucked up individuals not knowing how to make genuine connections anymore? And finding someone who is willing to push back? And being <em>enthralled</em> with that?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah maybe asking for romance is expecting a little too much but like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s my jam</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">People just like their dynamic so much that they forget their relationship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think there’s less real romance between them and more fascination</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean I’ve straight-up <em>seen</em> people saying that they hate Sam for getting in the way of Mark/Damien and I’m like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">bruh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Who the fuck sais that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But I don’t think they can recognize the difference between that curiosity and romance</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Did they listen to the same show</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">(They being Damien and mark)</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>i honestly don’t know</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah no Sam is a gem and Damien got in the way of <em>her and mark</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Canonically</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like literally kidnapped him and made him believe she wasn’t real</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He literally did</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">like. Sam/Mark is gonna happen, that’s super fucking obvious the second she find him in the past, like. fuckin. listen to 14</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yup</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">The fact that they didn’t stay together in the end was more of a shock than them getting together</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And Mark <em>wanted</em> to see his sister, he <em>missed</em> her, Damian didn't let him see the person who he deemed most important to him</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Just bring him home you idiot</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">If Damien had brought mark home</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And maybe stuck with the fucking plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think there could have been the basis for a genuine relationship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Even just friendship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">most of the issues that rise up between Mark and Joan are that trauma has changed him and she never saw the progression, just the result, so there’s 5 years between them and he’s not the person she remembers and she’s having trouble accepting that it’s not like old times anymore</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He wouldn't have been a threat</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Newsflash, Damien: you and mark can experiment psychically from the comfort of Joan’s office with some goddamn scotch</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yuuuuup</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You do not have to take him cross country in a stolen van</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
              
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Au where Damien just</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Louder for the idiot who doesn't think anything through</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Follows the fucking plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean I’m sure Joan would at least on some level be curious enough about how their powers interact to let it happen provided she’s supervising</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark needs to practice his ability somehow to get it back</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Precisely</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam is an <em>absolutely terrible idea</em> for him to practice his ability with</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But like give him a minute to heal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And if Damien is so curious about what it feels like to be under his own ability</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Chloe could also be involved</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean yeah obviously he’s gonna recover physically first</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Then maybe if they did it in a controlled safe environment when you haven’t been manipulating and gaslighting him for weeks</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And maybe not. Mess with his head for an entire summer.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It could have worked without, idk, inverting itself on him</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but like barring sending Mark straight back to the AM, which is also an absolutely terrible idea, Joan’s other patients are the only options</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he knows Sam, knows Vanessa, knows Damien, knows about Chloe</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Caleb would be a good practical choice but ethically a bad plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">of those 4 Sam is out of the question</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Cuz Caleb is a minor</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So no</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Vanessa is actually a great idea</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m just imagining Rose’s mom being like “did you ever consider, idk, sticking to the plan?”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">“I saw what would have happened if you had. It would’ve been nice”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">"stick to the plan" Everyone, already off the road, running the other deraction: "what?"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean I know why Damien didn’t want to go back after he fucked up the plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Joan essentially threatened to drag him to tier 5 herself if he did</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and then he did</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Well that’s fair but he could have started with not fucking up the plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh yeah no definitely</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m just saying after</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh yeah afterward I totally get it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">when Mark was asking him to take him back</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Can you blame her though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Though I’d like to see a world where Joan has the stomach to bring anyone to Tier Five</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Especially after seeing Mark</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">which. I wonder what would’ve happened if he’d actually just, explained that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Right??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Use your words, Damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that he had been threatened with being taken to the AM if he fucked up the plan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You’re GOOD with words</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark probably would’ve been like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Give me the goddamn phone, I need to talk to my sister, she’s not taking anyone to Tier Five</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He thinks he's good with them but he's honestly a disaster</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean first off I feel like he’d have some words for Joan about that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 01:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And YOU are taking me HOME</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark: no, Joan, listen to <em>me</em>. I - yes, I know he’s dangerous, I was in a coma, not lobotomized! Except if he send him to Tier Five, <em>he</em> might be and I swear to god I will burn that place to the ground if you do that to anyone. Damien, driving, keeping his eyes on the road as he eavesdrops: </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien:  <em>hes defending me</em> Mark: Fuck no, of course I hate him, he kidnapped me, but I have <em>morals</em>. And trauma. So much fucking trauma, Joan. Damien: </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Damien: but also fair</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Jan-20 08:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So maybe there's a song that really reminds me of Mark and Damian and I can't share it bc it ain't in English but i kinda wanna translate it here But i just "Don't hurt her, i never done to her anything bad, be a nice god So what if I'm a little psychotic, so what?! I loved her a lot, please be a nice god and stop" And if that ain't Damian to Wadsworth about Mark Well</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I low key wanna do a little animatic with them for it bc I can hurt Damian</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">*thinks about Mark "great, look at this, now you've even made me cry"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Jan-20 03:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gonna b real with u lads i'm 5 seconds away from making a damien redemption fic</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i want him to get better and so help me god i will drag him kicking and screaming into that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Jan-20 03:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Do it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Jan-20 03:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">askdghasg i probably will after exams</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Jan-20 03:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">For me</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Jan-20 08:41 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667045602743418900/Screenshot_2020-01-15_at_9.33.52_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">anyway</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Jan-20 09:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667922334526603274/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">WAIT NO</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667922486268002344/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">There we go</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/667923526451462184/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He really do</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 10:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">askdgkalsghk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 05:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/668259062068019210/25b5bbae077ca48cf798eb97189c4d9f.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 03:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7Leefj1rxiHwg9eblvVfLm?si=KCmKgRWYSz69kut0MYgfkw">https://open.spotify.com/track/7Leefj1rxiHwg9eblvVfLm?si=KCmKgRWYSz69kut0MYgfkw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7Leefj1rxiHwg9eblvVfLm?si=KCmKgRWYSz69kut0MYgfkw">
                      <span class="markdown">Hotel Beds</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Hotel Beds, a song by We Were Sharks on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2732587c9199f1a627ab88e3527">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/670047612896018462/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Welp</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 03:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oof</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 08:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">OOF is right</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 11:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4bd2syoHunggIjewdw8KiA?si=pzl_BjjPQ4ST-RdHrXUIXA">https://open.spotify.com/track/4bd2syoHunggIjewdw8KiA?si=pzl_BjjPQ4ST-RdHrXUIXA</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4bd2syoHunggIjewdw8KiA?si=pzl_BjjPQ4ST-RdHrXUIXA">
                      <span class="markdown">We Have It All</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">We Have It All, a song by Pim Stones on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a497cc960100937ce1f701af">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 11:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/40YKbbV2lKAMzbQBO4vDOi?si=CHQUY-B1TGykwKttknz12A">https://open.spotify.com/track/40YKbbV2lKAMzbQBO4vDOi?si=CHQUY-B1TGykwKttknz12A</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/40YKbbV2lKAMzbQBO4vDOi?si=CHQUY-B1TGykwKttknz12A">
                      <span class="markdown">Sympathy</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Sympathy, a song by The Goo Goo Dolls on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273d54c4b12c9242bda37f4bb25">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Sarah</span> <span class="chatlog__bot-tag">BOT</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Jan-20 11:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"> | <strong>finistfalcon leveled up!</strong></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/671251918697267220/levelUp.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">shootlngstxr</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 12:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM9SADUN91UE0yTS9NRxT">https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM9SADUN91UE0yTS9NRxT</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM9SADUN91UE0yTS9NRxT">
                      <span class="markdown">How I Survived Bobby Mackey's Personal Hell</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">How I Survived Bobby Mackey's Personal Hell, a song by Lincoln on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27323634754a33768a0d270e135">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:37 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So. I’ve talked about how I ship Damien and mark cuz they’re fascinating and fucked up</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But in my Damien gets some damn help au</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maybe this could work</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:38 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ooo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:38 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">cause he still wants someone to understand him</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oooooo yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:52 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YES</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">In this universe</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark is the fucked up one</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Not that he isn’t fucked up but like. After all he’s been through</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:53 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mark can be the fucked up one</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">as a treat</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:53 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I see the appeal of wanting to just. Get your way for once. Not to do what others say. Not to be at others’ mercy.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 11:57 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hhhhh yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 12:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think this is why they’re fascinating to me. In other circumstances, mark could easily be the one who takes advantage of his abilities</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Could hunger for power</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But mark had Joan and Damien had no one</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 12:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he could want to never feel helpless again, like he was in the am</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 12:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Never want to feel used</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Never want to feel out of control.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like, they talk about atypicals having control over their powers but how much can mark really have? The abilities are more imposed on him than anything else</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He’s meant to be a jack of all trades but like. It’s so stressful to never know if you’re going to come across something new in the middle of the street</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 12:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">a lot of powers are probably like caleb's or chloe's, just like a barrage of emotions/thoughts</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 12:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And legit not know how to handle it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah and they at least have extended time with the powers to work with them and get coping mechanisms</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And yeah mark can do that too but it’s not a one size fits all abilities thing and he can’t predict the future (well. Unless he meets roses’s mom) so he doesn’t know what he needs to be ready for</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m having a lot of mark emotions. It’s very easy to see him going dark.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean. I have one of those fics in progress already. But I think about it a lot</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 08:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">A conversation between me and my brother that can in fact read like a conversation between Mark and Joan</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/671932688319512609/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jdjsklaal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Jan-20 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Wonderful</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Feb-20 07:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=O1ZDy4wPQo2N3H9aQ_VScw">https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=O1ZDy4wPQo2N3H9aQ_VScw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2os0aK782bakCPmjow0SU0?si=O1ZDy4wPQo2N3H9aQ_VScw">
                      <span class="markdown">Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales, a song by Car Seat Headrest on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2736a4f8f3afa6f0589f0a675db">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/676988519201243136/drunkdrivers.JPG">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/676988700843835392/drunkdrivers2.JPG">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">13-Feb-20 10:30 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/44XXnLW9z7YZXSHIUVj4cO?si=gNVVpuHnQeaLnyuloeqrQA">https://open.spotify.com/track/44XXnLW9z7YZXSHIUVj4cO?si=gNVVpuHnQeaLnyuloeqrQA</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/44XXnLW9z7YZXSHIUVj4cO?si=gNVVpuHnQeaLnyuloeqrQA">
                      <span class="markdown">Monster</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Monster, a song by Meg Myers on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/72b54be1ec5f9f94f451ebcced518eaab8662c87">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:50 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I will be back later but jsyk I intend to work on Damien/mark in the Damien gets parental love AU</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 01:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/post/190900273036">https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/post/190900273036</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/">Ink &amp; Paper Love</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://inknpaperlove.tumblr.com/post/190900273036">
                      <span class="markdown">Ink &amp; Paper Love</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/5e2a58483542b05548eece3dec81bfed/6c40be3205feb9cb-61/s1280x1920/f34677f14914cddf0305d7602b67612aba5fe566.png">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">DARK</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ship name DARK</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Genius</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 10:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/post/190907095719">https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/post/190907095719</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/">ButtPoems</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://buttpoems.tumblr.com/post/190907095719">
                      <span class="markdown">ButtPoems</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/3995ae634262f6a694f2c946a19227ad/c7611acbb819bb59-e5/s2048x3072/6cdf81eca0538136a1f2e164cafa4e6822fb4e12.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Feb-20 05:16 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">fkdkslld</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Tabitha</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Feb-20 05:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so i wouldn't exactly say i ship them but if i start writing fic i am pretty sure i will be writing one about mark &amp; damien when they're on the run</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Feb-20 05:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes good want</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Feb-20 08:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/76RNKkQNiMwdJadjvtCDl6">https://open.spotify.com/track/76RNKkQNiMwdJadjvtCDl6</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527607093952538/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.11.37_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/76RNKkQNiMwdJadjvtCDl6">
                      <span class="markdown">The Lamb</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">The Lamb, a song by Dessa on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273117e1c1a344490ec332de045">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527611284324357/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.11.55_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824586311368704/683527615331696679/Screen_Shot_2020-02-29_at_10.12.07_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that got ordered weirdly but idc</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 260 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>23. #sam-mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>sam-mark</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 05:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Am I the only one </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 05:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">nah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 05:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeet!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 06:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I am extremely soft about the singing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 06:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">same</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I cried at work over that once</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 06:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Valid</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">tommy salami (941)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Sep-19 09:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/617940636133490689/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Sep-19 09:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hdjddj</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Sep-19 10:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahhshshsggsgdgdgdhhdhd yupp</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Sep-19 12:40 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yessss omg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Sep-19 10:01 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">akdsdjka</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">taking his anger out</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 01:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3JC3haLtKHPxzydzR7MGp2?si=1LYyhfidRFmU3LH2fAmwig">https://open.spotify.com/track/3JC3haLtKHPxzydzR7MGp2?si=1LYyhfidRFmU3LH2fAmwig</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3JC3haLtKHPxzydzR7MGp2?si=1LYyhfidRFmU3LH2fAmwig">
                      <span class="markdown">Run Away</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Run Away, a song by Ben Platt on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/57b2860279b32a27c5411719d76358a66dbcec3d">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">this is a Sam/Mark song</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">esp if they’d stayed together through tama</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 02:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh fuck</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">you're so right</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That's like one of my favorite songs so now I get to feel Extra Feelings every time I listen to it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Sep-19 02:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">glad I could help</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">onto the playlist it goes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Sep-19 05:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I love them,,,</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hi guess who's emo about "you were my catalyst" again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">is it you by any chance</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">just a shot in the dark here</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it is, in fact, me</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z9SQPYU95S6M1vcbLsDt2">https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z9SQPYU95S6M1vcbLsDt2</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z9SQPYU95S6M1vcbLsDt2">
                      <span class="markdown">Stuck</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Stuck, a song by Imagine Dragons on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/52e4a7e4406bba40ff644e0f006044c41448262f">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hey</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/627344640886177822/Screen_Shot_2019-09-27_at_10.23.26_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>oh</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yup</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>
                <strong>oh</strong>
              </em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Sep-19 08:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>
                <strong>yup</strong>
              </em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Sep-19 02:32 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown"><em>yeah</em></span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Sep-19 07:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/75FSHhwTzGm1RaTefQtIpP">https://open.spotify.com/track/75FSHhwTzGm1RaTefQtIpP</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/75FSHhwTzGm1RaTefQtIpP">
                      <span class="markdown">A World With You</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">A World With You, a song by Jason Mraz on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/af1b2c9f4dc0f5bb8191200d59c9ed7e723e1883">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/628055318496149505/Screen_Shot_2019-09-29_at_9.27.05_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hi i'm soft</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">thank you jason mraz for my whole life</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also i think this is another album that's literally just. bright sessions</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Oct-19 11:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3D8BHRb8r4tE494LrtXffE?si=Ol-FqF5eQpatj7Prp5Tbfw">https://open.spotify.com/track/3D8BHRb8r4tE494LrtXffE?si=Ol-FqF5eQpatj7Prp5Tbfw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3D8BHRb8r4tE494LrtXffE?si=Ol-FqF5eQpatj7Prp5Tbfw">
                      <span class="markdown">Laughter Lines</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Laughter Lines, a song by Bastille on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/5b022921410050d3e18cde1c737e82dbbad661ed">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/628835228374401024/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">EmTriesToWrite</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Marcus you’re killing me</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">This’ll be my demise</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it’s what I’m good at</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hmmmm</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">concept</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam finally feeling confident enough about her ability to try getting on a plane, and her and Mark traveling to England together to see if they can find the place they met in the present</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">awwwwwwwwwwww</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">alt: cruise across the Atlantic</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gonna be honest I think Sam would feel more nervous about a boat than about a plane</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">cause she returns in the same spot where she left, so like it’s a similar issue either way</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah, good point</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">problem with a boat is, the travel time is longer</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">she sleeps through the whole flight</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">on a flight she’s only gotta worry about it for like 7-ish hours?? idk how long a flight from Boston to England is exactly but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah a cruise would probably not be a fun time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">update Boston to London is 6 and a half hours</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Was just about to say that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so like yeah at this point that’s definitely manageable for Sam I think</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">literally just looked it up</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 06:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I could see her maybe taking smaller domestic flights to work up to it just so she doesn’t have like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">first flight nervousness or w/e</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 07:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hey I'm feeling emotions please help</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/631289041219878931/20191008_203647.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">;-;</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 05:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">ugh I like. I don't really think Mark and Sam were meant to stay together forever, they had a lot of issues and breaking up was probably for the best but I keep wanting them to make it work because aaaaaaa</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm not communicating everything I want to be, but basically I've got Feelings</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 05:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">valid</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 06:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">once I figure out how to coherently communicate my thoughts it's all over for you bitches</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">08-Oct-19 06:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">SO VALID</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam/Mark proposal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:56 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=gVQcGhR4RQatcWSYXbutvQ">https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=gVQcGhR4RQatcWSYXbutvQ</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb?si=gVQcGhR4RQatcWSYXbutvQ">
                      <span class="markdown">New Year’s Day</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">New Year’s Day, a song by Taylor Swift on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/c1d13ca191838eb78d0f609d4805a400650cc4f8">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 04:37 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z5wXgysowvzl0nKGNGU0t?si=m_huq0KtRuC8ZNzcvaKf-A">https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z5wXgysowvzl0nKGNGU0t?si=m_huq0KtRuC8ZNzcvaKf-A</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2Z5wXgysowvzl0nKGNGU0t?si=m_huq0KtRuC8ZNzcvaKf-A">
                      <span class="markdown">Out of My League</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Out of My League, a song by Fitz and The Tantrums on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2734068e6db0ec52b1f677119c3">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Oct-19 04:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/634896358058360852/Screen_Shot_2019-10-18_at_6.31.19_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Oct-19 04:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gkekwlfkdksj</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Oct-19 06:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AhHshshhshsuuzuzuzuusisizijz</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 12:53 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/635747365298634762/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Oct-19 02:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/637408455782694992/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Oct-19 03:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahhshsb yeeees</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Oct-19 03:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Oct-19 12:53 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/638284111714320394/Screen_Shot_2019-10-28_at_2.53.02_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">2</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640678860186189834/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>good</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640679119243313152/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sifjhf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">KDJSJDJGJGG</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 11:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahahhshs yup that's them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Nov-19 01:39 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5aRZk9oWIYUB5alrTs8TTV?si=079vFzewSW-32OZ31vg_xw">https://open.spotify.com/track/5aRZk9oWIYUB5alrTs8TTV?si=079vFzewSW-32OZ31vg_xw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640847717547114507/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640847725277085696/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I realized at the concert how well this fits them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Nov-19 01:40 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
              
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It does!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Nov-19 01:43 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=M0DfLOFaRgedfRf8E7YfIg">https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=M0DfLOFaRgedfRf8E7YfIg</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=M0DfLOFaRgedfRf8E7YfIg">
                      <span class="markdown">Venus</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Venus, a song by Sleeping At Last on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/640848550820839434/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also I know I’ve said this before but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hey you ever think abt the Sam constellation cause I do</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Nov-19 01:48 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hhhhhhhhh yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">04-Nov-19 01:55 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/thefigureinthecorner/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo?si=GAxwY4_4RuOc96lvF7fqzw">https://open.spotify.com/user/thefigureinthecorner/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo?si=GAxwY4_4RuOc96lvF7fqzw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/user/thefigureinthecorner/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo?si=GAxwY4_4RuOc96lvF7fqzw">
                      <span class="markdown">sam/mark, a playlist by thefigureinthecorner on Spotify</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">A playlist featuring Sleeping At Last, Train, Mike Shinoda, and others</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://mosaic.scdn.co/640/52e4a7e4406bba40ff644e0f006044c41448262fab67616d0000b2730880be02c5aa521622a95571ab67616d0000b27362d57c83a2129544a7f6e7e0ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think I’m satisfied with this playlist now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">might still shuffle some stuff around but idk if I’ll add more to it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Nov-19 10:10 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://s0s2.tumblr.com/post/189086478564/tangled-the-little-trashmaid">https://s0s2.tumblr.com/post/189086478564/tangled-the-little-trashmaid</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://s0s2.tumblr.com/">s0s2</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://s0s2.tumblr.com/post/189086478564/tangled-the-little-trashmaid">
                      <span class="markdown">s0s2</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Tangled  The little Trashmaid</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/1cfc4604b949d93911b81be1049d8560/a0fc600cbc87728b-78/s1280x1920/e7a92a6da10008358adda53997a554f2c91d8d3d.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the guy in the comic reminded me of Mark so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AU?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Nov-19 10:56 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ooooh good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Nov-19 06:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">obviously certain parts of it don't quite fit, but like . . . Them <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0JjzCp1jSgYHRMgrmokzGP?si=YggyM1d7QN-ZliZLYc7aBA">https://open.spotify.com/track/0JjzCp1jSgYHRMgrmokzGP?si=YggyM1d7QN-ZliZLYc7aBA</a></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0JjzCp1jSgYHRMgrmokzGP?si=YggyM1d7QN-ZliZLYc7aBA">
                      <span class="markdown">A Better Version</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">A Better Version, a song by Jessie Shelton, 36 Questions on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2739ead369855c5393cc9df920c">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Nov-19 04:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm just trying to write stuff but I keep having feelings about Them hhhhhhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Nov-19 07:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh ripp</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hi. Sam and Mark dancing to old music. That is all.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Nov-19 07:59 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>GOOD</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Nov-19 08:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">G O O D</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Nov-19 09:19 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown"><em>G O O D</em></span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Now just imagine that worked the first time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 04:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">hey two of my favorite composers just released a full cast recording of one of their shows and I’m sure I’ve said it before but uh this song</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1p6Lfbi3sZozyiNjArUUQz?si=3zUrm0WjSG-wkfz-EDrEiQ">https://open.spotify.com/track/1p6Lfbi3sZozyiNjArUUQz?si=3zUrm0WjSG-wkfz-EDrEiQ</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1p6Lfbi3sZozyiNjArUUQz?si=3zUrm0WjSG-wkfz-EDrEiQ">
                      <span class="markdown">Run Away With Me</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Run Away With Me, a song by Ben Fankhauser on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/3486ea5d97cd61cfbc5babf0f4dd3ff69df752cc">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 04:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh hey speaking of songs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo">https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wsCA4wSkaIt8gKRXntVZo">
                      <span class="markdown">sam/mark, a playlist by thefigureinthecorner on Spotify</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">A playlist featuring Sleeping At Last, Hozier, Train, and others</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://mosaic.scdn.co/640/ab67616d0000b2730880be02c5aa521622a95571ab67616d0000b2734ca68d59a4a29c856a4a39c2ab67616d0000b27362d57c83a2129544a7f6e7e0ab67616d0000b273fc702e5800e7482e78b29c48">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">my playlist for them is longer than i thought it was</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk if this'll be the final order but. :D</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 04:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">those are all good but did you <em>listen to run away with me</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 04:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">song good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i'm adding it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">venus still fucks me up honestly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/652669813528985610/Screen_Shot_2019-12-06_at_6.36.41_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i just</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam constellation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 06:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hhhhh yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also run away with me is so perfect</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Dec-19 02:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">you ever just. think abt the sam constellation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Dec-19 02:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes, frequently</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Dec-19 06:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Absolutely</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HI</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">WHAT IF</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Glow stars</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Dec-19 06:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <strong>G O O D</strong>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Dec-19 07:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Dec-19 05:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/657750060808798208/Screen_Shot_2019-12-20_at_8.03.46_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>do you ever just--</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Dec-19 05:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I recited that exact passage (starting and ending in the same places as your screenshot, I mean) for an audition in my theatre class</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mostly because I forgot about the audition until the night before and already mostly had it memorized</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so like</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yeah</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it's. I don't even have words just y e a h</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Dec-19 05:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yeah</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Dec-19 03:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/658082920069857293/tumblr_305d8e7515f4db13719a29478b1a1d8b_363b72ca_640.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Dec-19 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">fjdhdhdh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Dec-19 07:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It’s mark</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659600003903389696/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Dec-19 08:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yess</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Dec-19 08:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark at twelve: <em>super gay because he didn’t realize bi was an option</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Dec-19 09:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshhs yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark, after hearing about bisexuality for the first time: you're allowed to do that????? :0</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:32 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><em>wait ok</em> i sent this to <span class="mention">#caleb-adam</span> last night and like, i still think it works for them, but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2dIPAPCa05Hh2Esift0sVX">https://open.spotify.com/track/2dIPAPCa05Hh2Esift0sVX</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2dIPAPCa05Hh2Esift0sVX">
                      <span class="markdown">Ultimately</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Ultimately, a song by khai dreams on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a2a9d65246f61615c855ec61">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659840931998203904/Screen_Shot_2019-12-26_at_4.38.50_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 06:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/659949625259589652/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Dec-19 06:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HEY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HI</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HELLO</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I HAVE REALIZED A TRAGEDY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">WE NEVER HEARD SAM AND MARK'S FIRST KISS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Dec-19 06:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>oh</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Dec-19 06:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">which is probably kind of ok because kissing noises bad BUT LIKE</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>F I R S T K I S S</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Dec-19 08:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEAH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It happened in dr B's office right after Sam punched Damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><span class="mention">@baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> also blanket nests</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/">sweet as cherry wine</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">
                      <span class="markdown">sweet as cherry wine</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam just ropes everyone into blanket nests</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Rainy</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 05:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/661381907509936158/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <s>mark and sam were being cute back in the 14th century and started it</s>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 05:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh my dear lord</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Rainy</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that was my first thought when i read that</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Dec-19 05:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">actually yknow what</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">there are Not enough sam/mark fics in the ao3 tag</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">like. they're one of the top ships yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but there's only 38 fics for them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">there are not give us more</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">they're also canon</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">which, given they're a canon ship is. not a lot</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mark/damien is at 59</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Everyone open a docs page we all contribute one as a minimum starting now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hey. hey <span class="mention">@baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> can you post the prompt thing again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i wanna add stuff to it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m down</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">nvm i found it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TBS_PromptMeme/requests">https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TBS_PromptMeme/requests</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TBS_PromptMeme/requests">
                      <span class="markdown">Challenge Requests | Archive of Our Own</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">An Archive of Our Own, a project of the Organization for Transformative Works</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oooooh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok i now want write two (2) fics</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I wanna write a Sam/mark but I gotta find an idea now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the other thing abt a lot of the sam/mark fics too is like.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">they double as mark/damien</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">or they're primarily mark/damien with sam in the bg just there to be all No Mark Don't Date Damien He's Bad</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 05:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hi I thought about the singing thing again and now I'm crying</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 05:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh mood</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 05:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mood indeed</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 05:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark: that kind of kindness, that consideration for me- it was like stumbling upon a lake in the middle of the desert, you know? Me:</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/662835363504586763/tenor.gif">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">4</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 05:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yeah</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Jan-20 06:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Saaameee</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hhhhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Soft</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">10-Jan-20 10:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/665442030931017728/Screen_Shot_2020-01-11_at_1.28.54_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">10-Jan-20 10:31 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">fklasdjfklhasdfjkl</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh my godddddd</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Jan-20 03:17 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshhshshhshshhshsbsjjs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 10:37 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/post/190400368356/wicked-delights-trans-mouse-this-is-the">https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/post/190400368356/wicked-delights-trans-mouse-this-is-the</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/">Aydin T. Sarami</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://theatsthetic.tumblr.com/post/190400368356/wicked-delights-trans-mouse-this-is-the">
                      <span class="markdown">Aydin T. Sarami</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">wicked-delights: “ trans-mouse: “This is the funniest thing I’ve seen in weeks. Literally, I’ve never been this funny in my entire goddamn life ” a gem, this is a god damn gem ”</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ox4a5ubAOs1qc7n0w_r1_smart1.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 10:39 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I LOVE THIS VID</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">23-Jan-20 07:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Aggahahshs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 05:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Look, listen, I know they technically can't touch in the past but like it them <a href="https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/post/190505043955">https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/post/190505043955</a></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/">fail surrey with the cringe on top</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://frogandtoadpdf.tumblr.com/post/190505043955">
                      <span class="markdown">fail surrey with the cringe on top</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">once upon a time there was a girl, and the girl had a shadow</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/1f4e96f242cc4f8810682cc6c20045b2/tumblr_pj5s0yzplU1vibyp0o1_500.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 05:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hnnnggg good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD GOOD GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 08:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/Dadsaysjokes/status/1196528432538177536?s=20">https://twitter.com/Dadsaysjokes/status/1196528432538177536?s=20</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/Dadsaysjokes">Dad Jokes (@Dadsaysjokes)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">My wife told me to take the spider out instead of killing him. Went out. Had a few drinks. Nice guy. He’s a web designer.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-fields">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="chatlog__embed-field chatlog__embed-field--inline">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-name">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">Retweets</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-value">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">1033</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="chatlog__embed-field chatlog__embed-field--inline">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-name">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">Likes</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-value">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">5516</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 09:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good god</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 09:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hm</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Jan-20 09:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He....</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 05:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Concept: after sam realizes she is also queer, her and mark time travel together back to monumental queer moments of history</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">The first pride parade.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">To see oscar wilde premieres</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">To see rocky horror in the 80s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">When iris gets older and realizes she’s also queer, aunt Sam and uncle mark take her on field trips</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 05:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 05:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Field trips usually make Caleb and Adam nervous but it matters so much to iris that they allow her when she turns 16</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Iris can see little a queer history</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">As a treat</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 05:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 06:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 10:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/672334108810149888/Screen_Shot_2020-01-30_at_12.55.33_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 11:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahsbhshshs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Who is who?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 11:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark is the one who likes light toast</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam is like </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 03:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/190669882527">https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/190669882527</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/">he's lying to u girl</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/190669882527">
                      <span class="markdown">he's lying to u girl</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">hey im farha and if u follow anyone else ur cheating | my posts | FAQ | answered | |</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/c6d44b942b56f59832e874928126a31c/tumblr_n6xol8Jn581sb8cx7o1_640.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/post/190741140113">https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/post/190741140113</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/">your local cryptid</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://cryptvic.tumblr.com/post/190741140113">
                      <span class="markdown">your local cryptid</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">tarot commissions are open!Vickie / Rae • 18 • they/them • lesbianI’m just a goblin who can’t divorce themself from the concept of bigger = better previously minkovskis-harpoon(use * for private asks)</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/3986244231b05d6739b3a66e59633d22/d316c0ccd0fd515d-8c/s2048x3072/45cdded5e21255b9b3406b622895b4f9e302ae0c.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 04:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshhshsggssh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">11-Feb-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUEgckqHvJ7OB9Du04pxE?si=Gik9le2HTy-13RAGeJlQnQ">https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUEgckqHvJ7OB9Du04pxE?si=Gik9le2HTy-13RAGeJlQnQ</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUEgckqHvJ7OB9Du04pxE?si=Gik9le2HTy-13RAGeJlQnQ">
                      <span class="markdown">It's Nice to Be Alive</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">It's Nice to Be Alive, a song by Ball Park Music on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2737878a8b11cdfc4e79893e633">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/676980448785858560/Screenshot_20200211-213656.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 04:51 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817">https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/">all legs are good legs</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817">
                      <span class="markdown">all legs are good legs</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">hi I'm Bram...he/him trans boy... 100% dumbass, shitposts, ask box is always open so send me stuff... please don't ask about the tattoo post...my side blog is punkboyslovingboys... follow me on Twitter if you want it's @LegStealingBee</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/5aa8b2d560483ddd29ea595a2545d580/5fb11175871c2cde-c8/s1280x1920/c33ca7f3d784130ecd80a4b3934d7b1062933865.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">This also works for them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">This works for any sam ship tbh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 05:32 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Idk why but i read the channel name as adam-mark and i wondered what the fuck did i miss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 05:36 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahahhwgs oh no</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 05:37 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Adam-mark Me: in a platonic brotherly way right??? <em>R I G H T ?</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 06:12 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Platinic Adam-Mark would be chaotic. They bond over their emo phases</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 06:31 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/190830813078/itsteesmallzhoe-bestofpokemongo-this-is-how">https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/190830813078/itsteesmallzhoe-bestofpokemongo-this-is-how</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/">Thomas Sanders</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/190830813078/itsteesmallzhoe-bestofpokemongo-this-is-how">
                      <span class="markdown">thatsthat24</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">itsteesmallzhoe: bestofpokemongo: This is how someone on the Chicago Pokémon Go page is proposing to their SO i would fucken die before i could say yes …. (via ruinedchildhood)</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/cfd5a4632ede6e2cad2e12ec8fc104c3/tumblr_ob4k8qRleY1va7w1ro1_500.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark <em>is</em> a ditto</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he isssss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but also we know sam knows pokemon at the very least</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>good</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">bc like. "collecting atypicals like pokemon"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but also</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mark is Pokemon Kid™️ age</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 12:07 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 01:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0DBF9dFpekB4AMCYiR2SSY?si=ryJiH2bzQPmAsJSlejEjDw">https://open.spotify.com/track/0DBF9dFpekB4AMCYiR2SSY?si=ryJiH2bzQPmAsJSlejEjDw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0DBF9dFpekB4AMCYiR2SSY?si=ryJiH2bzQPmAsJSlejEjDw">
                      <span class="markdown">All I've Ever Known</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">All I've Ever Known, a song by Eva Noblezada, Reeve Carney, Anaïs Mitchell, Hadestown Original Broadway Company on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/cec11eedded20307a639fa21e9eb7b6b91ea8943">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 04:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 04:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 04:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1XlmN9HOwTYAXtZmld2fpy?si=jGYJaqsZRdGdxbjDUpN0FA">https://open.spotify.com/track/1XlmN9HOwTYAXtZmld2fpy?si=jGYJaqsZRdGdxbjDUpN0FA</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1XlmN9HOwTYAXtZmld2fpy?si=jGYJaqsZRdGdxbjDUpN0FA">
                      <span class="markdown">Run Away With Me (Live)</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Run Away With Me (Live), a song by Aaron Tveit on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/2ba78ffd804d3fcafe49c4a808d0a2033c3ca935">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 04:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 07:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok so has anyone watched HIMYM?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">Sam and Mark do the “Major —“/general ——“ thing even after they break up</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s the only thing they have in common w/ ted and robin but I think that’s just super cute</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 07:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshhsbsbshhshs yesss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 04:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/78NSG3Hy7IV8er5qEo9BUU?si=pkJkhctFQJqSCA3ehee0aw">https://open.spotify.com/track/78NSG3Hy7IV8er5qEo9BUU?si=pkJkhctFQJqSCA3ehee0aw</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/78NSG3Hy7IV8er5qEo9BUU?si=pkJkhctFQJqSCA3ehee0aw">
                      <span class="markdown">Everywhere</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Everywhere, a song by Michelle Branch on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2735560582396928e5a360caa54">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679487323343421461/Screenshot_20200218-193830.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679487346676203530/Screenshot_20200218-193918.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Barnyant</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Pronounced barn-yant</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahahhshshshsh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">My brain just went "Marm"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It doesn't even make sense but ut sounds bad</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Feb-20 11:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3KMfeutbwOf4iEkKj3BOAP?si=nLWycW_cRiSn57QnAVYpdg">https://open.spotify.com/track/3KMfeutbwOf4iEkKj3BOAP?si=nLWycW_cRiSn57QnAVYpdg</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3KMfeutbwOf4iEkKj3BOAP?si=nLWycW_cRiSn57QnAVYpdg">
                      <span class="markdown">All die Jahre</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">All die Jahre, a song by Philipp Poisel on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273a38153fcd365bea884fb4eb1">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/679952154575765537/Screenshot_20200220-022621.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Feb-20 05:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/ashleyburns/status/1230642273144188929?s=21">https://twitter.com/ashleyburns/status/1230642273144188929?s=21</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">20-Feb-20 09:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshsh good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Feb-20 03:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2M9ro2krNb7nr7HSprkEgo?si=u2avLVMpQyGnBpJDWQeu2w">https://open.spotify.com/track/2M9ro2krNb7nr7HSprkEgo?si=u2avLVMpQyGnBpJDWQeu2w</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2M9ro2krNb7nr7HSprkEgo?si=u2avLVMpQyGnBpJDWQeu2w">
                      <span class="markdown">Fast Car</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Fast Car, a song by Tracy Chapman on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2737602becfedf6e25752cb54ff">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Feb-20 03:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I feel like that’s on a character playlist</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I think it might be on Frank’s??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Feb-20 03:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Proba for the 2nd verse</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm putting it here for the sentiment of going for a road trip and then settling down and figuring out how to become functioning members of society together</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like the hopeful feeling of finally belonging with someone and the nostalgia of that time being gone and both feeling a little lost afterwards</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Feb-20 03:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh wait I thought we were in <span class="mention">#tunes</span> lmao</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah that makes sense</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">25-Feb-20 03:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also I always kinda thought that Mark would ask Sam to go with him on the road trip and that reminded me of a line at the end</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824762815938561/682012929343750175/Screenshot_20200225-185536.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like I feel like they both know when they go different ways at the end of s4 that it's not going to be the same</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Anyway now I'm a little sad</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 293 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>25. #bright-wadsworth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>bright-wadsworth</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><span class="mention">@hard femme, soft heart</span> feel free to set up camp here</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">hard femme, soft heart</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">OH MY GOD? IT HAPPENED</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">.........has this channel always been here</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">hard femme, soft heart</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">As in the existence of a channel HOORAY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">not several months ago certainly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean since the shipping channels were set up</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">how did i never see this one</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">El hasn’t been here for a while</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">hard femme, soft heart</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I've been gone a while so idk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bc it’s at the bottom of the list Marcus</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">hard femme, soft heart</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But back for the PINNACLE of nemesis shipping</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean, this one’s been here at least since I’ve been here</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>brightgreen is right above it though</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Your eyes stop at Bright/Green</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hedhshsg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>big mood</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Speaking of which, I’m homesick</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">FOR BRIGHT/WADSWORTH?????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Oct-19 08:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Gosh Katie</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">How could I be homesick</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">For where I currently am?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Check your facts</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614824921469812743/652628838353731654/unknown.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">1</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GFHJH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jaksjfjf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Dec-19 01:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">you are welcom</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">e</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">27-Dec-19 06:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6itUweMsaR9DA74zxCWDo4">https://open.spotify.com/track/6itUweMsaR9DA74zxCWDo4</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6itUweMsaR9DA74zxCWDo4">
                      <span class="markdown">Swan</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Swan, a song by Willa on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273d6384b235d058ec5cd6f7af5">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">this just has a Vibe to it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 03:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://fuckgrantaire.tumblr.com/post/190830415817">https://fuckgrantaire.tumblr.com/post/190830415817</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://fuckgrantaire.tumblr.com/post/190830415817">
                      <span class="markdown">fuckgrantaire</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/831cd680db85afe3bbf6cf4866d0c5e5/3995e0dbccb2c723-e0/s512x512u_c1/7020ed41e643ae090d9b4bb8504675d28476bddf.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 03:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bfnsldnsvs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 03:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ahkdjshf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ejkfhsdlf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Feb-20 10:04 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jsjdhdhdh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hear me out</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bellie</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">JELLIE</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Feb-20 06:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">JELLICAL</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Feb-20 06:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Bradsworth</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Feb-20 06:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I love Bradsworth</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Feb-20 06:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahahshhs Bratwurst</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 42 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>27. #chloe-sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>chloe-sam</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">my home</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm gonna live in the caleb/adam channel with Maika, but I'll be one if those annoying neighbors who just drops by your house all the time with no warning</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:46 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also valid</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">anyway Chloe and Sam go on museum dates all the time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Lace</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You’re right and you should say it!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And they give eachother lots of flowers all the time</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:47 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yesss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 07:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ahem</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">height difference</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">thank you for coming to my ted talk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Cloe smol. Sam tol. Thank u.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes exactly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:19 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hm yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:19 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I tend to stick to the height list but honestly I accept this headcanon</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:20 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I've never looked at the height list because I don't want it to mess with my headcanons</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Death of the author unless I agree with the author</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Aug-19 08:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sjfjslal yeah basically</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 09:49 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam is Chloe’s sugar daddy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 09:49 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">you’re right and you should say it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 09:50 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Like. It doesn’t even have to be a shippy thing!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 09:50 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">She Just Is</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Aug-19 09:50 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Exactly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Aug-19 04:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/616780462697873438/20190829_194503.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Aug-19 12:00 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Awwwwwwwwwwwww yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mmmmm yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam getting all freaked out worrying that Chloe can hear her being uselessly bisexual and Crushing and Chloe being too nervous to actually confront her about it so they both just sit there being Big Dumb Gays</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Best dynamic</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yesssssssssssss</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">im writin it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Aug-19 09:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>y e s</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">10-Sep-19 08:08 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hi just joined and</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">“Sam is Chloe’s sugar daddy”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Very valid??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">10-Sep-19 04:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean it's basically canon</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Sep-19 10:56 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i live here</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Sep-19 03:33 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ME TOO!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 12:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hi I Just Remembered Chlam</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">......... oh. my god</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yknow what I just realized you get if you use Sam’s full name though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/622870483951681546/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 12:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">No</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 12:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh my gosh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 12:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshshshhshs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">commie bastard</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">w</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Their Ship Name Is Chlamantha Now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:37 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Dr Bright voice: <em>Chlamantha</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 01:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HDSHGSSG</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">tommy salami (941)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 07:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">me: doodling some sam/chloe: : ) my brain: chlamantha...</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 07:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">this is my legacy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 09:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">im disowning you</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">tommy salami (941)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 10:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">listen. i spent like an hour trying to get this drawing to a point where i was happy with it, i never got to that point, but i spent too long on it for it to forever rot in my wip folder so. enjoy some chlam</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/623024846644969482/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 10:18 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AAA CUTE</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Sep-19 11:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Cuuuuuuuttteeeee</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Sep-19 07:42 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Babies</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Sep-19 10:28 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">HDGIHZIH FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKING CONTENT</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mutual pining</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i love how i needed to say absolutely nothing else</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">especially good when you consider that theoretically, Chloe should definitely know whether or not Sam likes her back</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">EXACTLY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">dumbass</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">big dumb!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Chloe and Caleb start a club</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:26 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">god</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">theyre so dumb</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam coming up with a neverending list of excuses to why she cant hang out because <em>oh god shes pretty and what if she hears me saying that</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Dr. Bright straight up quits her job because she can't handle the oblivious dumbassery of her patients when it comes to romance</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jkfjkdjjhdghjg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">dhksafhlsdf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">(@ the thing about Sam coming up with excuses)</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">okay consider: Sam panicking and traveling because she thinks Chloe will find out she likes her, but she ends up going back to when she met Chloe or some other significant moment in their relationship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 02:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">awwwwwwwwww</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Oct-19 03:00 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jhdhjshjs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Chloe/Sam proposal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam tries to surprise her and it Does Not Work</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">actually</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Chloe also plans to surprise Sam, but she discusses it with someone else and Sam somehow travels back to that convo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so then they both know</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Oct-19 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oooh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">that’s the best take on a double proposal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">fuck, I might have to write it now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh my god <em>please</em> do</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Please</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Please</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It might take me a while, but I will</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We need more in the tag</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Oct-19 03:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">very very true</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 09:42 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">im writing a tbs story and its gonna have a lot of chloe/Sam</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 09:44 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>nice</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YAYYYYYY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">21-Oct-19 03:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640680528030334996/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">g o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 02:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yes</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Rainy</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 07:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam as A chloe as B ?? idk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640748544504102913/unknown.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 07:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yes</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">works both ways, actually</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Rainy</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 07:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">true</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/640750222217052215/unknown.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">again, could probably work both ways</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">but I feel like this would happen</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">03-Nov-19 07:21 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hskdkakd you're right</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">*Cue Adam vine*</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">06-Nov-19 02:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">aksksk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:23 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hi yes fun fact I’m a bad person</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">..........explain</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/645011307724013578/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I just realized I never shared this</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I made it last year</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:25 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Cute!!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Iron</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 01:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 04:24 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AAAAAAAAA I LOVE IT</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Nov-19 04:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AHHHHH I LOVE ITTTTT</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Dec-19 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hey bringing this over here</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam takes the spiders outside while Chloe stands ten feet back and tells her to be careful with the scary, scary baby</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Dec-19 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Dec-19 06:48 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>good</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">you know what, it's also good with Mark/Sam/Chloe because you can have Chloe standing on the table while Mark makes fun of her but refuses to go near the spider, and then Sam walks in and is like "I cannot believe I am dating you guys"</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Dec-19 06:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">02-Dec-19 07:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">G o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">commie bastard</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Dec-19 10:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/654932929075609600/Screenshot_20191212-2228052.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">chloe</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Dec-19 01:17 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614825034023698433/656062303913115650/Screen_Shot_2019-12-16_at_3.17.14_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">them??</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Dec-19 01:29 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>Yes</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Dec-19 05:23 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">22-Dec-19 05:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">nice</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/">sweet as cherry wine</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">
                      <span class="markdown">sweet as cherry wine</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">BLANKET NEEEEESTS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok also</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also????</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh that was me jumping to a different ship channel to yell abt blanket nests there</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i was like wait yknow what all sam ships get blanket nests</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ah yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Honestly yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">[clears throat]</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">the back-painting thing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">chloe painting on sam's back</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam tries to reciprocate but she is Not Good at painting</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">chloe loves the paintings regardless</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sam describes her favorite trips and chloe paints what she sees in sam's mind as she does</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>y e s</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">actually yknow what that's going in the fic prompts</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:36 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:39 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">on that note i know it's like super cliche but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">chloe connecting sam's freckles with a pen to make little constellations</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">just, absentmindedly doodling on sam's arm while she listens to sam talk abt her trips or her research or some other new thing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 06:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yes</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 07:30 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yeeesse</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Jan-20 07:32 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">NSJDHDHDH I LOVE THIS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:44 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">This channel is too dead. Consider:</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Soft kisses</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">geeze soulmate au</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:44 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m considering it. Thank you.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:44 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yes good</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:44 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Chloe painting Greece the way Sam experiences it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__reactions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">5</span></p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">5</span></p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">5</span></p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__reaction">
            <p> <span class="chatlog__reaction-count">5</span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam bringing Chloe snacks in the studio when she forgets to eat</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">And feeding her because Chloe’s hands are covered in paint</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s all</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">VERY GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:14 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 171 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>28. #mark-oliver-alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>mark-oliver-alex</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:43 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mood</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I Made This Ship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And I Am Very Proud Of It</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">at least i think i did</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk it was like 3am right when 16 came out fuck if i remember that exact conversation</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Valid</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i'm gonna go find The Origin</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Do it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I wanna know what the timestamp is Haha</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Coma boys and Oliver</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yee</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it's not my fault oliver lowkey flirted with <em>every fucking man onscreen</em></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">except for <em>maybe</em> owen</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">This is true</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>maybe</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He is too smart to not know he can get it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">sdahagacafafafgscadCa</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660012887602888705/Screen_Shot_2019-12-27_at_1.55.25_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i think this was it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660013702048776203/Screen_Shot_2019-12-27_at_1.57.32_AM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">also this</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">there's no timestamps idk which one came first</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:01 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Pretty sure that was around 4am</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:01 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">either way <span class="mention">@retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> and i made this ship</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">idk which one of us said it first bc like, idk if hot new ship or the mark/oliver/alex comment came first so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It Is Ours</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ship captains</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hell yeah</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Joint custody</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:02 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ajjsjsjs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:03 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">‍✈️</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I played a role in the creation too but more the alex/mark part because I was unable to picture Oliver as anyone under the age of 56 for some reason</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">dshjkfhsf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:04 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Idk why but my first hc had a little goatee</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/660015404365905940/image0.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Marcus why has your head been cut off</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Well, more Marks head I guess</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh noooooooo</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:05 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">And in half, not off</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">rip mark ig</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:06 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok now it’s gone back to normal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Marcus was momentarily executed for his sins. I shall surely soon follow</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:07 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We’re all being executed</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maika’s next, then Katie, then Sam, and everyone else</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">CJ, Rain, Joseph, Seth, and I are safe</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You can’t kill babies it’s illegal</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:08 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I'm surprised I wasn't the first to go</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean, just look at my sin counter</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes exactly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Fair</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">"you can't kill babies it's illegal" idk discord chopped baby mark's head in half</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">My goal is to get it to 69</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">&gt;:0</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>am i wrong</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">What is the sin counter and how do I get on the leaderboard</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Absbhshs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:10 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>fuck</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">In that case I’m probably following Maika for execution</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I too have sinned</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>the minion vore</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I have sinned an awful lot considering my short time in this server</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok so the sin counter aka anti-baby aka block counter counter is the number next to my name. I've been counting how many times I have done truly cursed things in this server</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I love it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maika and I both have anti baby counters</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">My anti baby counter is a chronological one though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:12 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And what does anti baby counter mean?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Well my anti baby counter counts down till I am no longer baby</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it's the number of days until she turns 18 and can see the absolute chaos in the nsfw channel</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maika’s counts up to how many times she has said something not baby friendly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">My anti-baby counter just counts how many times I am not a baby</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahhh</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:13 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’m very excited for that day</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I love this</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:14 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh speaking of it’s after midnight I have to change the counter</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">976, bois</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://stuckyrecs.tumblr.com/post/189000973911/imagine-your-otp">https://stuckyrecs.tumblr.com/post/189000973911/imagine-your-otp</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://stuckyrecs.tumblr.com/">Stucky Recs</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Imagine your OTP</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/f44aed71f5425ab863a018e681c0c180/tumblr_q0tvwkx2C71ypgz4so1_1280.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oliver is the boyfriend</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:27 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">y e s</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:34 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">When was Oliver taken into the AM?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:35 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">uhh one sec</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">10/12/14</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 11:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Aw heck if he had been in here longer he would have been an old clueless grampa around tech like Mark</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good that he didn't have to be in there longer, though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 12:33 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I am. thinking abt touch-starved Oliver and Alex again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 12:48 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Tell more</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 04:45 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mmmm Oliver and Alex both are afraid to cuddle but desperately need a cuddle</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark isn’t exactly the least touch starved either but sam and Joan helped him re-acclimate</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So he takes it upon himself to so casually throw his arm around their shoulders while they watch a movie</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maybe lay in their laps once they’ve relaxed into his touch, let them play with his hair, they take the lead</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Until once day, they both just sort of. Slump into him. Happily smiles. Comforted. And he just holds them closer.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 04:52 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Soft</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Cuddly</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 05:01 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <s>but sometimes they all have nightmares. It’s especially bad when they’re entangled together in bed because they wake in a panic, not sure where or when they are, who’s touching them, how they got here</s>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 05:09 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hhhhhhhh Sam that's very good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 06:35 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean we already know Alex has a tendency to wake up screaming</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I wanna write something now</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 06:35 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">  </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Please do</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 07:14 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Do it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 07:33 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ok so like. I know the verdict is still out on if the serum is permanent or not</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So angsty: Alex wakes up with flames coming out of his fingertips, screaming. Oliver and mark both wake in a panic, but mark, unused to the fire power, also starts to combust</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Fire fic</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">bees</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 07:35 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oof</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it's too early for those feels</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 07:38 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Never too early for angsty feels</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">bees</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 08:16 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i disagree</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 09:49 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oliver, catching the fire extinguisher next to the bed: ugh shit here we go again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 09:52 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hfkshfjsjd</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 10:06 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Jgkskaldhfbs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Nothing like a morning bath in foamy nitrogen and carbon dioxide to start the day on the right foot</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">They have fireproof sheets</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 10:11 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 10:14 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Alex becomes a firefighter</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That’s his job</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He likes the irony</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 10:15 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh that’s v v good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 10:15 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and also he can enter burning buildings with ease so there’s perks</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 11:04 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">gotta get over the fire-based trauma first though</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I’d imagine he’s got some</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 11:20 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">actually fire-based trauma gives me more fic ideas</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Jan-20 11:20 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It's somehow not surprising</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/667920607488376842/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oh my god</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">asfhjkkhfsa</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:41 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh my</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/667922117895127040/image0.jpg">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 07:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ajsjjsjsjjs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 07:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">jfkdjfjdsksk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">18-Jan-20 08:22 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">asdfghjkl</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh my god mark probably grew up with avatar the last airbender for a least a little while</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I need to see Oliver and Alex’s faces when he greets Alex with “flameo, hotman”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:54 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I mean Alex is about the same age as Mark so </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">So Oliver’s reaction will be more wtf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And Alex’s will be more “what is wrong with you”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark: my boyfriend didn’t like my avatar the last airbender joke at his expense Sam: that’s rough buddy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:56 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 08:45 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">g o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 12:40 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i've said it before but</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5HLVrG3xcuAQVwB65hI1GU">https://open.spotify.com/track/5HLVrG3xcuAQVwB65hI1GU</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5HLVrG3xcuAQVwB65hI1GU">
                      <span class="markdown">Burn Bright</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Burn Bright, a song by My Chemical Romance on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b2738cf5eb67ecfe92a3a69a92cb">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 03:56 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3ou12IbZt7XrHRK1C3ocfF?si=ds-gHaYjRqCnEi6BazPkbg">https://open.spotify.com/track/3ou12IbZt7XrHRK1C3ocfF?si=ds-gHaYjRqCnEi6BazPkbg</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3ou12IbZt7XrHRK1C3ocfF?si=ds-gHaYjRqCnEi6BazPkbg">
                      <span class="markdown">alone time</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">alone time, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 09:13 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/670315270468010015/image0.gif">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 03:28 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://skellydun.tumblr.com/post/190447348147">https://skellydun.tumblr.com/post/190447348147</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://skellydun.tumblr.com/">bound by love</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://skellydun.tumblr.com/post/190447348147">
                      <span class="markdown">bound by love</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">dylan. I never know what's going on.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/096e41bf86a09da0d69ce061c1661a5e/fd9185400519be0b-f7/s540x810/ef48ea5873c2ff1af98c59401705844432d544f0.gifv">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">mark and oliver</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 03:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">24-Jan-20 03:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">shfjkdhf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 04:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Probably someone's said this before but like <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1lSnBlAErRss6asu9Y5HuA?si=sEEsSoj1RMuylQWBX-1WRg">https://open.spotify.com/track/1lSnBlAErRss6asu9Y5HuA?si=sEEsSoj1RMuylQWBX-1WRg</a></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1lSnBlAErRss6asu9Y5HuA?si=sEEsSoj1RMuylQWBX-1WRg">
                      <span class="markdown">Eight</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Eight, a song by Sleeping At Last on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b273be0f3ff90e3671fdb8ba3f0e">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 04:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it’s on my Mark playlist and also my STT playlist already and I love it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">29-Jan-20 04:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">It’s on the atypical revolution playlist twice, whoops</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Jan-20 02:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://youtu.be/RMzdaKBp0a0">https://youtu.be/RMzdaKBp0a0</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzH3iADRIq1IJlIXjfNgTpA">Rooster Teeth</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMzdaKBp0a0">
                      <span class="markdown">CAN ONE FINGER STOP YOU FROM STANDING? | RT Life</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">If you press your finger against someone's forehead it's impossible for them to stand up. Can anyone in the office beat the challenge? » Get your Rooster Teeth merch: <a href="http://bit.ly/29dfbRM">http://bit.ly/29dfbRM</a> » Subscribe: <a href="http://bit.ly/13y3Gum">http://bit.ly/13y3Gum</a> About Rooster Teeth: Welcome to the Rooster Tee...</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/RMzdaKBp0a0/maxresdefault.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">this entire video has Them energy</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark looks up from his phone like “hey you can’t stand up if someone puts their finger on your forehead while you’re sitting down” and Oliver’s like “........I refuse to believe that” and Alex just. “Well, only one way to find out”</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">30-Jan-20 02:17 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">g o o d</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">05-Feb-20 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3hFveLaQfnQz7UmFQbtnE1">https://open.spotify.com/track/3hFveLaQfnQz7UmFQbtnE1</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3hFveLaQfnQz7UmFQbtnE1">
                      <span class="markdown">We Remain - From “The Hunger Games: Catching Fire” Soundtrack</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">We Remain - From “The Hunger Games: Catching Fire” Soundtrack, a song by Christina Aguilera on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/4931b6101432dd7bba7ed8d0cdee625381b97622">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/674810883175612436/Screen_Shot_2020-02-05_at_8.57.10_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/674810889593159690/Screen_Shot_2020-02-05_at_8.57.22_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i need to write a stt fic with a title from this song</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">07-Feb-20 06:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://twitter.com/jeremyndooley/status/1225828080293421057?s=21">https://twitter.com/jeremyndooley/status/1225828080293421057?s=21</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://twitter.com/JeremyNDooley">Jeremy Dooley (@JeremyNDooley)</a> </span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Was reminded today of a bizarre text convo I had with @Axialmatt a while ago</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-fields">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="chatlog__embed-field chatlog__embed-field--inline">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-name">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">Retweets</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-value">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">251</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="chatlog__embed-field chatlog__embed-field--inline">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-name">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">Likes</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="chatlog__embed-field-value">
                      <p>
                        <span class="markdown">5476</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-image-container">
              <p>
                <a class="chatlog__embed-image-link" href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQMEI-LXUAQ8ozW.jpg:large">  </a>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-footer">
              <p> <span class="chatlog__embed-footer-text"> Twitter </span></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/post/190741136946">https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/post/190741136946</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/">listening to my edgy neopets playlist</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://dani-the-toad.tumblr.com/post/190741136946">
                      <span class="markdown">listening to my edgy neopets playlist</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">•dani•they/he•podcasts•neopets scene boy</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f6cc448639e337816a25e00350569d1/tumblr_pz5w03LdJV1x1qvoso1_1280.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GLFJDJ</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">09-Feb-20 01:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/post/190741133709/mildlyinteresting-blog-httpsifttt370cbi6">https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/post/190741133709/mildlyinteresting-blog-httpsifttt370cbi6</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/">Life is Just a Bunch of Whamajama</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://eunike-flower.tumblr.com/post/190741133709/mildlyinteresting-blog-httpsifttt370cbi6">
                      <span class="markdown">Life is Just a Bunch of Whamajama</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">mildlyinteresting-blog: “<a href="https://ift.tt/370Cbi6">https://ift.tt/370Cbi6</a> “Wedding invitation of two people who met at a party for divorced singles.” ”</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/0953905a836c1146f498729bc83ef2bf/d00e0b64a8767dd8-80/s1280x1920/c4eaea80a9b4d92b928a8d485da8f62aebc4e725.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 06:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/post/190828853458/happppy-valentines-day-and-were-back">https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/post/190828853458/happppy-valentines-day-and-were-back</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/">The First Star</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://thefirststarr.tumblr.com/post/190828853458/happppy-valentines-day-and-were-back">
                      <span class="markdown">The First Star</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">Happppy Valentine’s Day!! ❤️ And we’re back with more funny space/science Valentine’s cards for allll of the special people in your life  love you all!! (These are starting to become more...</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bf01cee2ead48e5113e05404e2c1612/98c764965dbd2a7f-6d/s500x750/d50b4c4a4ae399e9bb082b9f06b0c416e0f93ec0.png">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 06:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i'm stealing the babe one for my oliver valentine</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 10:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009260712984586/678490395222736907/jhksd.JPG">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">this is just a copy paste from discord</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 10:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hahaha</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 10:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">owen's not there that's just the noise mark makes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 10:50 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">hjghjg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 01:11 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6XcfKZvJio9Z0fQy11GnNX?si=z9-Lbb3JQC2nvQlspNoheQ">https://open.spotify.com/track/6XcfKZvJio9Z0fQy11GnNX?si=z9-Lbb3JQC2nvQlspNoheQ</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill chatlog__embed-color-pill--default">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6XcfKZvJio9Z0fQy11GnNX?si=z9-Lbb3JQC2nvQlspNoheQ">
                      <span class="markdown">broken</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">broken, a song by lovelytheband on Spotify</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://i.scdn.co/image/ab67616d0000b27385ea5f82c855acb4476b046c">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 01:29 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">oooooooooooo yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Bonnie🛵</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">01-Mar-20 07:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Oh I love this song and I love it for them</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 178 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>29. #sam-mags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>sam-mags</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">26-Dec-19 10:47 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">️</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:15 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown"><span class="mention">@baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> blanket nests</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">28-Dec-19 01:16 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/">sweet as cherry wine</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://yourdailysunshine.tumblr.com/post/189924201061/carerxsmolreg-mommys-pup">
                      <span class="markdown">sweet as cherry wine</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">carerxsmolreg: “ mommys-pup: “ contagioushappiness: “ Everything about this post is perfect. Because growing up is for losers. ” I just want to hide from the world in one of these ” solid heckin...</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/55ad9b08eda995fc550ad88f3c6fcc83/tumblr_mj5lfyCML21rdjp47o1_500.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Okay so now that there are blanket nests everywhere</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">baby has a knife &gt;:D (910)[2]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">17-Jan-20 06:49 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/4RTRSU/">https://vm.tiktok.com/4RTRSU/</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:38 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hm... smags</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Hugs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Darwin loves mags</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>smags raising kittens</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:40 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">SMITTENS</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:42 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>SMITTENS</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">One of them is named smores</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:44 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">SMORE KITTENS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">One of them is named s’mores</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">One is chocolate</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">One is marshmallow</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AAAAAAAAA</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">And one is graham cracker</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">MOM IS NAMED SMORES</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">SHES A TABBY</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">You’re welcome</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:52 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">AND THOSE ARE HER SMITTENS</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Mark has the dad cat</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He’s named fire</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">There are good kitty cuddles</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:53 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">NO</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Campfire</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Because he thought it’d be funny</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Alex finds it less so</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">retconning caleb's dick[8](1733)</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 07:55 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">dsfsdkjf</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">GOOD</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 08:46 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <em>yesssss</em>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">19-Jan-20 10:09 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">YEAH</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 04:51 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">
              <a href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817">https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817</a>
            </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__embed">
          <p></p>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-color-pill">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="chatlog__embed-content-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="chatlog__embed-content">
              <p></p>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-text">
                <p></p>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-author">
                  <p>
                    <span class="chatlog__embed-author-name"> <a class="chatlog__embed-author-name-link" href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/">all legs are good legs</a> </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-title">
                  <p>
                    <a class="chatlog__embed-title-link" href="https://leg-stealing-bee.tumblr.com/post/190710618817">
                      <span class="markdown">all legs are good legs</span>
                    </a>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="chatlog__embed-description">
                  <p>
                    <span class="markdown">hi I'm Bram...he/him trans boy... 100% dumbass, shitposts, ask box is always open so send me stuff... please don't ask about the tattoo post...my side blog is punkboyslovingboys... follow me on Twitter if you want it's @LegStealingBee</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-container">
                <p>
                  <a class="chatlog__embed-thumbnail-link" href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/5aa8b2d560483ddd29ea595a2545d580/5fb11175871c2cde-c8/s1280x1920/c33ca7f3d784130ecd80a4b3934d7b1062933865.jpg">  </a>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p><span class="markdown">*wife's</span> <span class="chatlog__edited-timestamp">(edited)</span></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">12-Feb-20 05:33 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But Darwin is priceless!!!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:51 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok hi</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="chatlog__attachment">
          <p>
            <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/660009297438048259/678040581141692467/Screen_Shot_2020-02-14_at_6.51.01_PM.png">  </a>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">i love lauren's smags tags</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:57 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">@ Lauren: Sam's got two hands</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">14-Feb-20 04:58 PM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">she does</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 12:32 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Smargs</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 12:32 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">15-Feb-20 12:33 AM</span></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Sam @ people with m in their names: </span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 45 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>30. #joan-jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="preamble">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="preamble__guild-icon-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="preamble__entries-container">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>the bright sessions™™</p>
    </div>
    <div class="preamble__entry">
      <p>joan-jackson</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chatlog">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Dec-19 09:21 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I want to get this channel started</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But my only thoughts are nsfw</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Rainy</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">31-Dec-19 12:00 PM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">omg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 07:48 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Joan gets sick and Jackson makes her soup</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Except he’s a speedster so the process of waiting for homemade soup to happen is. Excruciating.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Patient? He is not.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Authentic Huggermugger Sounds</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:48 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">On the bright side he can get a lot of stuff done while he waits</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:49 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">True</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:52 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he makes soup and then cleans the whole fucking apartment for her</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he doesn’t mess with her organization system, just</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">cleans countertops n tables n stuff</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:52 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Clean</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:52 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">so she’ll have a nice clean apartment when she’s feeling better again</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:54 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Joan and Jackson on a date!</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That's it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">That's the idea</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:55 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:55 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Maybe they walk a very lazy dog</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:56 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Jackson has a dog that likes to run</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He gets a good jog in</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:57 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">yeah but a normal run for Jackson is like. nothing</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he <em>can</em> run normally, right?</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">have we</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ever heard him run at a normal speed</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 09:58 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">I want Jackson to walk literally the laziest dog alive (our boy Laika can be helpful) and Joan just thinks it's hilarious</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He can but why should he Like in the am He has no reason to</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">We never heard him needing to keep it quiet</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">But if he can walk he can probably run</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Without. You know. Zooming</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 10:01 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">ok but concept</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">it’d be hilarious if he can’t</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 10:01 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Yup</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">put pove in tier five [14]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 10:06 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Zero to 100</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Always</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 10:06 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">No middle</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 10:06 AM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">he has 2 modes</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">walk</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">and sonic the fucking hedgehog</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 03:43 PM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Ahshshhshs yes good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Also him being super impatient is good</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He just.... can't sit still</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He does the leg bounce but at sonic speeds</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">marcaroni, angst boy scout [5]</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 03:44 PM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">super sonic leg bounce</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">goof fammit, avarat</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 03:44 PM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">Just a blurry leg</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="chatlog__message-group">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chatlog__author-avatar-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="chatlog__messages">
      <p><span class="chatlog__author-name">Certified Chaos Gremlin [51]:61:</span> <span class="chatlog__timestamp">16-Feb-20 03:45 PM</span></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chatlog__message">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="chatlog__content">
          <p>
            <span class="markdown">He just.... doesn't notice that he's doing it</span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="postamble">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="postamble__entry">
    <p>Exported 45 message(s)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>